Oportunidad
by Reiko2108
Summary: Alguien le abre los ojos a kai. La ternura de un lindo niño y algunas cosas dichas por Tyson le darán el valor para al fin poder ser feliz y sali de aquella oscuridad que lo rodea. Yaoi! KaixRei


" **Oportunidad"**

**Kai x Rei**

**Basado en Bayblade**

**By Reiko**

Dedicado a Stefany con todo mi cariño 

'Oscuridad total.

Qué escenario tan perfecto para lo que ahora es mi vida. Oscura, vacía, sin motivo alguno de seguir viviéndola. ¿Para qué?

¿Para qué seguir viviendo si no queda ninguna esperanza? No queda ninguna persona en que pueda confiar. Ni familia, ni amigos tengo. Todos son una masa de hipócritas que pretenden ser quién no son.

¿Qué si yo merezco vivir? No lo creo. Pertenecer a ésta especie humana me da repulsión, asco. Nunca pedí nacer, nunca quise vivir en éste mundo de porquería donde la gente solo se preocupa por si mismo y está ciega a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Debo admitirlo. Yo también he sido muy egoísta con los que me rodean, los que pasan todos los días por mi lado. Pero eso es algo que no puedo evitar hacer, ya que fui criado así.

Solo con un propósito.

La perfección.

Yo luché por alcanzar aquella perfección de la que tanto hablaba mi abuelo, luche demasiado por alcanzar ésa meta. Y nunca fue por mi, nunca fue porque yo lo quise. Siempre he cumplido con las ordenes de los demás, pero a mi nunca me dan la oportunidad de vivir mi propia vida. Estoy harto. No puedo seguir así.

Viviendo una vida que nunca fue la mía. Viviendo una vida falsa solo para aparentar frente a los demás. Realmente odio cuando hablan de moral y ética, cuando en realidad a lo que voltean pisotean al que sea un obstáculo para ellos.

Ya no me importa. Sinceramente nunca me preocupe de eso.

¿Mi equipo? Ellos, fueron una pequeña luz en mi vida. Una luz que se extinguió rápidamente como se apaga una vela al viento. Nunca debí aceptar entrar a ese equipo. Nunca debí hacerlo, ya que ellos abrieron una puerta para mi que antes no conocía y que ahora tengo necesidad de explorar.

Las necesidad de conocer el otro lado de la moneda, ya que yo solo había conocido el lado oscuro de ésta.

Y ahora. Ahora nos toca separarnos, y yo tendré de nuevo que regresar con aquellos monstruos que se hacen llamar mi familia. Odio esto. No quiero irme, no quiero separarme de ellos, que han sido mi único apoyo que he tenido en ésta injusta vida mía.

Mi apariencia estoica y fría era solo una coraza que evitaba que ellos se acercaran. Intenté muchas veces mostrarme cálido con ellos, mostrarme como siempre quise ser. Una persona feliz e ingenua sin preocupaciones...

Pero mañana todo intento será borrado ya que nunca más volveré a verlos, no entiendo la razón que me mantiene atado a ellos pero quisiera saberla para aferrarme a ella...'

Kai caminaba por los bulevares de aquella inmensa ciudad llamada Rusia. Cabeza abajo, ceño fruncido, expresión vacía. No había forma de describir lo demacrado y mal que se veía. Cansado y demacrado, pero firme y apuesto.

Vestía su usual ropa. Sus pantalones anchos, su camisa ajustada dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo y su bufanda blanca que ondeaba con el viento atrás suyo.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo quería alejarse de todo lo que le rodeaba. Estar completamente solo para poder descargar todo lo que sentía. Todo lo que tenía atrapado en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Deseaba poder gritar todo su enojo en el mismo lugar donde estaba, deseba poder decirle a alguien todo lo que sentía. Pero no podía, demasiados años los que estuvo guardándose eso para sí mismo que ahora ya era demasiado tarde para poder confiar en alguien, demasiado tarde.

El oscuro cielo danzaba sobre su cabeza debatiéndose entre los colores rojizos de la tarde y lo negro de la noche. Varias estrellas aparecieron armonizando un poco el paisaje y la hermosa luna se posaba majestuosa sobre ellas, escondida detrás de una nube.

Los ojos rojo-oscuro del muchacho se posaron en el cielo, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, para luego fruncir el ceño en clara muestra de desagrado.

" Tonterías..." farfulló por lo bajo mientras bajaba de nuevo la cabeza y seguía caminando.

Cansado ya de vagar tanto tiempo, encontró una banca en el parque y se sentó un momento para descansar.

Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que él no hizo movimiento alguno, solo permanecía en la misma posición de descanso, y al parecer con la mente en blanco.

De repente un tirón en su pantalón lo distrajo un momento. Pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas no se dignó ni de abrir los ojos.

Un segundo tirón y el se enderezó de su posición y posó su fría mirada en el lugar de donde había provenido la molestia.

Parado al lado suyo, un pequeño niño.

"Disculpé señor, ¿puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi mamá?" dijo el pequeño con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Mas a Kai no le sorprendió mucho la expresión de su rostro, sino esos ojos dorados que brillaban con inocencia y con un poco de tristeza. Dorados, hermosos ojos brillando en la oscuridad de esa noche.

Kai miró al pequeño por largo rato. Él, solo lo miraba con confusión e inocencia.

'Inocencia.

Esa misma inocencia y dulzura la he visto antes. Puede ser que antes eso no lo consideraba importante ver en una persona, ya que para mi todos los humanos son iguales.

Pero...

Esos ojos nunca los podría olvidar. Rei Kon...'

"Señor..." balbuceó el niño que a lo mucho alcanzaba los cinco años.

Kai no dijo nada, solo se paró y tendió la mano al pequeño sin mirarlo.

El chiquillo la tomó sonriendo un poco y siguió los pasos del mayor.

En la puerta de aquel parque se podía ver una mujer joven preguntándole histérica alguna cosa al guardia, mientras este lo miraba con una cara que decía claramente que la consideraba una loca.

La mujer, ya cansada de hablar sola mientras el guardia no le respondía volteó desesperada a otro lado, fue entonces cuando los vio.

Corrió hacia el joven que llevaba de la mano a su pequeño hijo, posando su mirada en el infante.

" Shobu! Por dios! Que bien que estás bien, hijo! Me preocupe mucho, no vuelvas a correr así" Decía mientras abrazaba y besaba al chiquito de ojos ámbar. "Muchas gracias joven! No sabe cuanto le agradezco que haya cuidado a mi niño! Como le puedo agradecer?" dijo mirando al chico Hiwatari, que en todo el día embozó una pequeña sonrisa, se inclinó un poco para desordenar los negros cabellos del pequeño y se fue dejando a la mujer y al niño confundidos detrás suyo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Llegó al gran departamento que el equipo de los bayblakers compartía en su estadía en la gran ciudad.

Observó la puerta del departamento por un momento preguntándose que encontraría allí adentro. De seguro sus compañeros estaban en una gran fiesta de "despedida", pero la verdad era que él no entendía como podían celebrar el hecho de no volverse a ver por mucho tiempo.

Bueno, luego lo descubriría. Solo quería entrar, dirigirse a su habitación y dormir por un largo lapso de tiempo. A pesar de que era muy temprano, a la mucho las 8 de la noche, solo quería descansar y dejar de pensar en tonterías, como las que venía pensando desde que vio a ese niño en el parque.

Enterró la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, la giró y la abrió. Sus ojos rojo-oscuro no se sorprendieron al ver el desorden de la sala del lugar, simplemente pestañeó un par de veces y ya preparado para ver lo demás se encaminó a su cuarto.

"Hola Kai! ¿a dónde fuiste? Rei estaba muy preocupado por ti y no quiso comer ni hacer nada hasta que se enterara de donde estabas. La verdad, yo también me lo estaba preguntando, pero él estaba mucho más angustiado... Tanto que se fue a su habitación porque no quería celebrar hasta que llegaras, se encerró y no ha querido respondernos ni a Max, ni a Kenny, ni a mi. Quizás recapacite si le hablas tu, a veces parece mujer, creo que tu le gus..." Y Tyson no pudo continuar con su palabrería porque la mano de Max lo calló tapándole la boca. La verdad, Kai estaba acostumbrado a oír hablar al chico, pero no le escuchaba ni una palabra, mas esta vez lo había escuchado con precaución.

" No es nada Kai! Tyson exagera las cosas, pero sería bueno que hablaras con él, creo que está deprimido" dijo el rubio, aún tapándole la boca al otro chico.

Kai solo respondió con un gruñido y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Rei. Aunque no lo demostraba también estaba preocupado por él, el chico de mirada felina no era del tipo que se encerraba en los cuartos por simples y pequeñas cosas sin importancia, al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Llegó a la puerta y le dio un suave pero firme toque.

" Tyson! Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo un momento!" se escuchó el grito desde adentro de la habitación. Era la voz de Rei.

"Abre la puerta Rei!" dijo firme pero sutilmente el muchacho de cabello bicolor desde afuera de la habitación.

" Kai..." susurró aún sentado en su cama, donde había estado todo el tiempo.

Rápidamente se paró y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Kai solo lo miró, entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"Kai..." Repitió el chico de cabello negro que ahora lo veía confuso.

" ¿Por qué te encerraste?"

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

"¿Y bien?"

"Yo..."

"¿si?"

" Yo quería... que tu estuvieras aquí... para poder despedirme..."

Un sepulcral silencio llenó la habitación por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos se atrevían a romper ese silencio.

Ambos.

Estaban en aquella habitación, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Escarlata y ambarinos, combinación de miradas que arrancaban fuego de los ojos que las contenían. Miradas tan hermosas y a la vez tan distintas.

De repente, un sollozo de los labios de Rei acabo con la magia del momento. No lo hizo a propósito, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba en paz.

Antes, se había obligado a contener las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía. Él tampoco quería irse, no quería alejarse de Kai.

"Rei?..." preguntó el chico estoico suavizando un poco su voz para hablarle al hermoso niño que ahora se hallaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Rei no dijo nada, solo volteó el rostro para que Kai no lo viera llorar. No quería que lo creyera débil, pero ya no lo podía soportar.

Kai no supo que hacer, nunca había visto al chico en frente suyo llorar. Es más, nunca había visto llorar a nadie del equipo y no supo como reaccionar, solo se quedó parado atrás del muchacho en silencio.

Un impulso de abrasarlo le vino inmediatamente. Rei daba tanta ternura y afección en ese estado, no es que le gustaba que llorara, pero la inocencia de él, a tal grado que lo hacía derramar lágrimas lo conmovían.

Lentamente se acercó al chico de los ojos dorados, lo abrazó por la espalda reposando su barbilla en el hombro de éste.

Rei se sorprendió, no esperaba que Kai fuera a abrasarlo. El suave olor a canela lo inundó de inmediato, Kai olía tan bien...

Volteó de donde estaba para quedar frente a frente a Kai. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de éste, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el chico de ojos rojo-oscuro.

" Porque yo..." Rei se hundió más en el pecho de Kai "Porque yo..." Alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Los ojos amarillos mostraban una dulzura y amor profundo en sus pupilas.

Tenía miedo, no quería revelar ese sentimiento que tenía guardado en su pecho por tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo. No quería que él le dijera lo que había temido por tanto tiempo. El rechazo... Pero ahora, ahora no lo volvería a ver, nunca más lo vería.

Sus destinos eran diferentes. Él se sentía en la obligación de regresar a China como parte de agradecimiento a sus amigos Los White Tigers, tenía la obligación de ir. Y Kai... Kai de seguro se quedaría en Rusia, entrenando como siempre, pero él no quería, no quería separarse de él.

Respiro fuertemente, se aferró más al abrazo que aún lo sostenía y por fin, con el valor suficiente habló.

" Porque yo te amo Kai." Dijo de nuevo hundiéndose en el cálido abrazo y esperando el momento en que Kai fuera a separarse y a echarlo de su vida.

Mas ese momento nunca llegó. Los brazos de Kai aseguraron más el cuerpo de Rei en su cuerpo y con una suave voz habló.

"Rei... ¿Por qué?"

Rei se separó del abrazo para mirarlo, tenía confusión en su rostro.

"Por ser como eres. Yo... quiero enseñarte lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida. Quiero que tu sonrisa sea algo que hagas a menudo, quiero hacerte feliz Kai, tu te lo mereces, pero... si tu no..."

Desvió la mirada hacia un punto vacío de la habitación.

Kai tomó su barbilla con su mano y suavemente lo hizo mirarlo. Deslizo su mano dando una suave caricia, a la cual Rei se acurruco como un gatito. Kai retiró su mano apaciblemente.

"Yo...yo sé que no soy una persona fácil de querer, nadie nunca me había dicho esa palabras a mi, nunca... y, no se cómo reaccionar ahora. Yo fui criado sin sentimientos pero ahora,... yo quiero ésta oportunidad que nunca nadie me ha dado, no sé la razón pero me siento bien cuando estoy contigo y aunque mi naturaleza me obligue a desconfiar de ti, mi corazón me dice que estaré seguro a tu lado, yo... no sé si es muy precipitado decir esto pero yo... yo también te amo Rei"

Fue entonces que Rei alzó su cabeza dejando ver una dulce sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

En ese momento Kai sintió una necesidad enorme de sentir esos labios pegados a los suyos.

Nunca lo había sentido, pero esos labios dulces y finos lo estaban invitando a besarlos. Se inclinó un poco hacia abajo y solo rozó los labios del lindo gatito.

Iba a retirarse cuando una suave mano se lo impidió posándose en su nuca para hacer más cercano el contacto.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Los labios de Rei eran dulces y cálidos, delicados pero a la vez firmes y deseables. Quiso hacer más el contacto entre ellos y llevó una mano a la espalda del chino para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, su lengua traviesa rozó los labios del chico y éste abrió su boca para darle paso. Rei era sumiso a los movimientos que Kai hacia con su lengua en su boca, sentía una sensación tan hermosa que solo se dejaba hacer.

Un último contacto y una mordida de parte de Kai separó el beso de los dos chicos agitados y sonrojados.

Rei sonrió dulcemente y acarició la mejilla de Kai.

"Gracias Kai, verás que no te arrepentirás" Dijo respondiéndole con otro beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias a ti por darme ésta oportunidad de seguir viviendo"

Rei se sobresaltó al oír esto, acaso Kai iba a...

"Kai..." dijo algo asustado.

El chico de los ojos rojos solo produjo un suave 'sssshhh' posando un dedo sobre la boca del otro " eso ya no importa, ahora te tengo a ti"

Rei cayó, no quería volver a pensar que pudo haber perdido a Kai para siempre, no... era mejor pensar en otra cosa.

De repente una sonrisa cruzó su rostro "Bien, será mejor que salgamos. Ya sabes que Tyson lo que no sabe inventa, me pregunto que habrá inventado de lo que estamos haciendo aquí encerrados"

"Y eso que no escuchaste lo que inventó de ti antes" dijo también con una voz divertida.

Una pequeña carcajada de Rei fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta " me lo imagino" sin más se dirigió a la puerta y salió asegurándose que su amado saliera detrás de él.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

FIN 

_Bien, eso me inventé después de leer sin permiso el diario de mi querida Stefany, y decidí hacerle esto. Ánimo amiga! La vida sigue!_

_A los que quieran puedo hacer una secuela, pero por ahora me gustó como quedó ahí._

_A todos los que hayan leído esto, por favor dejen sus opiniones a mi mail o dejen reviews porfas, muchas gracias por leer!_

_Adiós por ahora!_


End file.
